Blizzard
by Scyrie
Summary: There's a blizzard that has left China stranded at Russia's house and they have to keep warm somehow.


China sat on Russia's bed with his stuffed panda, hugging it to his chest as he watched the blonde nail down the windows. Not having expected a blizzard to hit while he had been there, China looked down.

"Sorry, Russia, I didn't mean to get stuck here with you, aru…" he apologetically mumbled.

Despite China's guilty feelings, Russia just shrugged. He smiled happily over his shoulder at the raven. "Is oki-doki, China, blizzard happens a lot. But I have food and water and vodka!"

Tilting his head, China softly giggled and nodded. "Okay… I'll sleep on the couch with Xiangmao, aru."

The blonde pouted, finishing up with the last window. He shook his head at China, giving him a serious stare. "No, China. You take my bed, I do not mind."

Pouting back at him, China tilted his head further. "Are you sure, Russia? I am used to the cold, aru…"

Russia stood with his arms akimbo, starting to quietly growl. "No, China. My bed is warmer than couch, sleep here."

Sighing, China turned to his panda and began a conversation with it. after a while, he turned back to Russia, nodding. "Okay, we'll sleep here, aru."

The blonde grinned with a nod, then tapped his chin, thinking. "I give you my warm blankets and start a fire, it should keep us warm."

Blinking, China nodded and hugged his panda tightly. Removing his sunhat, he set it on the ground next to the bed. Closing his eyes happily, the other blonde country leaned forward, kissing China.

"Unless you want me to sleep with you in my bed to keep you warm?" he asked.

Blushing a light pink, China looked away shyly. "Oh, you don't have to, Russia, aru…"

Playfully smirking, Russia cocked his head to one side. "Oh, but you want me to, no?"

Nervously playing with his panda's ears, China looked away and nodded with a darker blush. The bigger man blinked, not having expected that answer. Nonetheless, he sat down next to China, hugging him tightly to his chest.

"Oki-doki, I sleep with China tonight~!" the blonde cheerfully announced.

The raven-haired of the two blushed a scarlet across his cheeks at Russia's double-meaning words, then scooted over more for a blonde. He kissed his panda goodnight before setting it down next to him under the blankets. As soon as Xiangmao was tucked in, he lay down as well, making sure the larger fair-haired man also had space to sleep.

Still smiling rather carefree-ly as usual, Russia discarded his heavy jacket, then settled himself next to China. Cutely, he tenderly wrapped his scarf around China's neck. Shuddering at the sudden warmth, as he hadn't figured Russia's scarf would be that warm, China serenely beamed. "You really don't have to be this nice, aru…" he told Russia.

Pulling the blankets over their bodies, Russia cuddled right up against China. "I can't help it. There is blizzard and you will be cold if I don't do this," he informed.

China timidly moved to snuggle against Russia's torso, agreeing just so he wouldn't continue on, "If you say so, aru." Gazing up at Russia, his cheeks reddened. "I'm not used to sleeping with anyone besides Xiangmao, aru…"

Shrugging, Russia wrapped his arms around China sweetly. "Normally, I don't, but this for you so you don't get cold."

Subtly smiling, China clutched to Russia's shirt like a child. "…it's kind of nice, aru…"

Smiling brightly back at the raven, Russia stole his lips in a gentle but loving kiss, lowering his eyelids. Kissing back, China's cheeks flushed pink once more. Bashfully, he raised his hands leisurely to rest on the blonde's broad shoulders. Gradually, Russia caressed China's spine, roughening the touch of their lips just slightly. Moving to press even closer to the raven, he wrapped a leg around China's. Feeling the sudden mood change, China tilted his head into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, his cheeks still pink.

Carefully, Russia moved so China was beneath him, not breaking the kiss once. Remaining very gentle, he closed his eyes, almost keeping a slight distance from the raven to keep him comfortable. Shyly encircling his legs around Russia's waist, China removed his hair band for comfort and tossed it aside. Running his fingers through China's hair, the blonde slowly ran his tongue along the raven's lower lips.

Shuddering, China opened his lips for Russia, closing his eyes tightly. Softly petting China's hair to comfort him, Russia slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. For a while, he explored him, and then twined their tongues together. Twining his tongue back around Russia's, China blushed, clutching tightly to the blonde.

After a while, Russia pulled away, quietly panting. Staring lovingly at China, he smiled. Panting as well, China stared into Russia's eyes just as lovingly and pulled off a tiny smile back. Leaning down, he kissed China again, unable to not smile into the kiss. Playfully, but still looking up at him for permission, be began undoing the raven's top. China swallowed, pausing for a long time, but eventually realizing his trusted Russia and nodded at him.

The blonde smiled, kissing China's jaw line as he slipped the other's shirt up over his head, sadly having to remove the scarf. Blushing once again, China cutely covered his panda's eyes with the blanket and began unbuttoning Russia's shirt. As soon as China finished unbuttoning, he slipped out of his shirt, lowering to kiss the other passionately once more.

Nervously running his hands up and down Russia's chest, China breathed a bit choppily for a moment, but sighed slowly and kissed back.

Pulling away, Russia slightly furrowed his eyebrows. Caressing China's waist, he tilted his head. "We don't have to if you don't want."

Blinking up at Russia, China shook his head with a darker-than-ever blush. "N-no, I want to… I'm just nervous, aru…"

Russia nodded, smiling reassuringly, and petting China's hair. "I won't hurt you, if that's what makes you nervous…" he said.

Gulping quietly, China tilted his head. "I-I'm really small compared to you is all…"

The blonde nodded once more, delicately stroking China's stomach. "I won't hurt you, Yao…"

China paused for a long time, and then nodded back at Russia. "Okay, I trust you, Ivan, aru…"

Russia smiled, leaning and nuzzling into China's neck. "I love you, Yao," he whispered as he commenced taking off the raven's slacks.

Exhaling, China kissed the side of Russia's mouth, smiling subtly again. "I love you too, Ivan, aru…"

Sliding China's pants and underwear off, he began working on his own with one hand, as his other moved lower and lower down the raven's body. Wrapping his hand around the raven's member, he softly pumped him, pulling his pants lower.

China instantly furrowed his eyebrows upward, moaning sharply. It felt as though a fire were in his stomach, and all he could see was white for a long time, as he wasn't used to attention in the area Russia had just basically claimed. His mind going blank, he arched his spine with every movement of the bigger man's hand, his length becoming harder and harder, and that fire in his stomach burning hotter every second.

The blonde pumped China faster, using the precome leaking from the raven's cock as a sort of lube, finally having discarded his own pants and underwear. Lifting his free hand to China's mouth, he pressed three fingers against the smaller man's lips. He smiled cutely, although his voice had that threatening, almost mean tone.

"Suck," he commanded.

Panting and moaning still, China jumped at Russia's tone. Forcing himself to think straight, as Russia's hand on his erection was a major distraction; he took the blonde's fingers into his mouth, slipping his tongue between each digit as he sucked on them. As he deemed his fingers wet enough, Russia pulled them away from the raven's mouth. Still pumping the other's cock, he pressed one finger against China's entrance, resting between his milky thighs, already painfully hard and leaking precome himself.

Inhaling shakily, China closed his eyes, trying to relax, but unable to. It was as if his body was moving on its own, though always in rhythmic timing with Russia. After a bit, he managed to give Russia a small nod. Slowly, Russia pushed his first finger inside of China, immediately feeling the raven's body contract and tighten around him. Carefully, he pulled his finger in and out of him, remembering to pay attention to his weeping member. Playfully but sexually, he rubbed his cheek against the raven's thigh.

Gasping, China bit into his lower lip, furrowing his eyebrows upwards upward again. He was so close it was killing him, and Russia's playful cheek-rubbing wasn't helping, seeing as it was actually rather hot. Russia slipped another finger into China, starting to scissor him, tightening his grip on the other's member as he carefully added his third finger.

Moaning loudly, China can't help his body thrusting back into Russia's prodding and scissoring fingers, causing him to blush darker. As the blonde's fingers dig deeper inside of him, they brush something- the raven wasn't quite sure what- and it sent him completely over the edge. His vision went white, and he felt as though his whole body were turning to jelly as the fire in his stomach pleasantly spread all the way to the tips of his fingers. Smirking, Russia pulled his fingers out of China, and released his grip on his member, preparing himself at the other's entrance.

Panting heavily, China's sight finally returned, but not for long as Russia entered him, causing him to gasp. Quietly gasping with him, Russia paused for a while, giving the smaller man a chance to adjust, and giving himself time to get over just how deliciously tight the raven was.

China once again could feel that fire burning in his stomach and lower region, it was a small fire at first, and then Russia pulled out of him again. He whimpered at the loss, and then threw his head back as the blonde entered once more. Almost as an instant reaction, his legs wrapped tighter around the blonde's waist, and he panted heavily, moaning girlishly and whimpering the whole time.

He could hardly even feel pain anymore as his body adjusted to Russia's size, yet he could barely breathe. The flame was building and building inside of him, and it suddenly exploded into an inferno in his body as Russia hit the same place he'd scraped with his fingers. Once more, his eyes completely lost sight, and he furrowed his eyebrows upwards, unable to keep his moans quiet.

The raven could only take a few more thrusts before the fire again spread through his body. This time though, he was conscious of a hot substance filling him completely as Russia groaned in pleasure.

China woke up a while later, furrowing his eyebrows. He couldn't even remember when he'd fallen asleep. All he could really remember was that fire spreading through his body, his fingertips were still slightly buzzing with it. Soon after fully waking up, he registered that he was entangled completely in Russia's arms, his own wrapped around the fair-haired man's chest.

The other was breathing lightly, clearly still asleep. Leaning up, China kissed Russia, lingering for a long time. When he broke away, he nuzzled into the blonde's neck, smiling.

"I love you, Ivan…" he murmured sleepily, falling into unconsciousness once more.


End file.
